Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Loriee Zolanski: Real? I have noticed this article has been here for a while, and while the majority of our articles still need sourcing, I find that this article needs it the most. I am a big Nicki Minaj fan, but I have never heard of "Loriee Zolanski" outside of fan websites. Never have I heard Nicki herself talk about Loriee, nor had I heard any legitimate source speak about her. After a brief Google search, the only legitimate source (Paper Magazine) that mentions her cited back to this page—so as nice as it would be to use it as a source, I'm afraid that is invalid as well as the source was our own article. While a wonderful piece of fan fiction, I'm afraid that someone will have to give me a legitimate source on Loriee Zolanski or this page will be deleted in one week as it has nothing to do with the characters Nicki Minaj herself has created. Thank you. M. H. Avril 01:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I've done enough research to find out about Loriee. The truth is Loriee is just a fan alter ego that some people belived was Roman's sister. She is not a real alter ego or has ever been an alter ego of Nicki's. People just really love Roman and Martha that much that they made their own member of the Zolanskis. Chase555 02:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 02:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for your input. I will leave the conversation open for the rest of the week in case if any new information comes up. M. H. Avril 06:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Then who would be appearing on Beez in the Trap? If it's not Onika, Nicki, Roman or Martha, or not Barbie, who should it be? Ian Streeter 20:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) MERGE with Roman Zolanski, make a section called "Roman's baby sister" and take the contents of this page, put it in that section, but replace anything that says Lorriee. Ian Streeter 21:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I still fail to see how we can talk about "Roman's baby sister" if Nicki has never mentioned her. Minaj is the ultimate authority on these things, and I have yet to see any evidence of her saying anything about Loriee or a baby sister. I can tell many people are attached to this article, but it is un-encyclopedic to include articles based off personal preference alone. M. H. Avril 01:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::: How hasn't Nicki mentioned her? So you mean that the songs and videos that Loriee appeared in is actually from the Harajuku Barbie, Roman, Rosa or Martha? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 01:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::: LOL imagine that Nicki find all this information about Loriee. She would be like WTF?? haha at this point Nicki it's gonna make Loriee real. I agree with the deletion of Loriee Zolanski. Sorry but she is totally fake. But, as I said, if Nicki think about it she will make Loriee an alter ego. Loriee, then, will become the first fan-made alter ego! I hope so, I like Loriee :P -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 02:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I have the perfect idea. We can make a "rumors about Roman's baby sister, Loriee" as a section in Roman Zolanski. This shouldn't actually have a stand-alone article - as Nicki hasn't invented it herself, so I think that we should mention her in a section in Roman Zolanski. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 12:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Loriee is real... in Nicki's interview about Roman in Moscow video she stated :" You will have bunch of surprises... New ego's...". So, dont get mad cuz u aint listen to it easily Loriee is real. ::::::: Nicki did an interview andd said she would introduce a new alter ego in her album Pink Friday - Roman Reloaded. I own the album and the only new alter ego is Loriee who appears in Come On A Cone, Stupid Hoe, and the video for Beez In the Trap. Just because she's said there would be a new alter ego doesn't automatically make all of these assumptions about Loriee correct. We need to think encyclopedically here—if anybody comes up with a name for what they think could be a new personality, the wiki would be flooded by fan made egos. The section on rumors isn't an outrageous idea, but it's still making a lot of assumptions—saying the baby voice might be its own alter ego is one thing, but saying that it has a name and that it is Roman's sister is jumping to some mighty conclusions. If such a section is created, I would recommend creating it on the Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded page as all evidence of a new alter ego seems to be in relation to the album, not another member of the Zolanski family. That being said, I will leave the Loriee Zolanski article up for a few more days until the section is created. I personally think that the wiki would be fine without it, but I digress. I stress that even in a "rumors" section, things must be encyclopedic. No names, birthday, family relations, or anything of that sort unless you have some sort of reliable source. At this point, the only source that I know of are that she said she has a new ego and that this is a unique voice. People visit this wiki to find reliable information on Nicki, so including information on the only grounds that you "wish" or "think it should be" true is impeding our wiki from progress toward being a true online encyclopedia. M. H. Avril 04:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Losere I have deleted the previous discussion here since it had excessive profanity and was mostly unrelated to the topic at hand. I suggest we find more information about about whether or not Onika is an alter ego or not. I would personally say that she is based off this videohttp://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1643272/nicki-minaj-announces-album-release-date.jhtml—she doesn't explicitly call Onika an alter ego, but she speaks about her as if she's on an equal level with Nicki and Roman. I would assume she is implying that Onika is on the "deeper" songs of the album ("Save Me," "Right Thru Me"), but we should probably do some research into this and see if we can find any legitimate sources on that. That being said, if we do decide that she is an alter ego, I'd leave the page on the woman as a whole as Nicki Minaj because that is what most people know her as. Perhaps then we could do a "Nicki Minaj (alter ego)" page—the regular Nicki Minaj page would an all-encompassing page on the actual woman, the alter ego page being about her musical identity along with an "Onika Maraj (alter ego)" article. As with everything that we're not really sure about, finding sources is key. Please leave a message on your thoughts and/or if you've found a reliable source. M. H. Avril 06:04, May 24, 2012 (UTC) In the song Starships, she said "My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki", so I think Nicki Minaj is more her nickname than an alter ego. Onika Maraj is her real name, so the page Onika Maraj should be a redirection to Nicki Minaj article. We don't need to be worried about that, people that comes here know that very well. Also, Nicki always change her mind in her songs, just look Roman's Revenge. She mentioned Nicki like three times and the song wasn't about Nicki. In Pound the Alarm she said "Some call me Nicki and some call me Roman" so this is very confuse. Onika Maraj (Alter Ego should be deleted and quickly. If not, the article can confuse fans and will happen the same thing that happened with Loriee Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 12:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Since nobody else has put input on this discussion, I will delete the article if we nobody else has anything to say. M. H. Avril 04:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) When You Believe & Michael Jackson This two are totally irrelevant. The first because the only connection it has with Nicki Minaj is that in the Nictionary it is called "The Barbz Anthem" (or something like that). That information isn't good enough to give its own article. Michael Jackson is worst than WYB. Its only connection with Nicki is that he is mentioned in her song Stupid Hoe(not his full name, just MJ). I love MJ but this article is ridiculous in this wiki. Sorry, MJ :( That's why this two pages should be deleted-- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 03:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with VaVaVoom—if Nicki dropped references to these in every song, it might be a different story, but she has mentioned WYB once and MJ twice. No offense to whoever created these articles, but I don't think they are significant enough here. M. H. Avril 05:53, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with the both of you. Having a whole page for Michael Jackson has nothing to do with Nicki. It would be a waste of time. If we were to do that, picture who many pages we would have to create. Have you listened to Girls Fall Like Dominoes lately. She mentioned like 100 different females in the entertainment industry. :: I agree with the two of you - theme Nictionary songs and mentioned artists don't need to be included. Actually, Nicki Minaj also mentioned MJ in Roman in Moscow. Just saying... Jerome (Ian Streeter) 19:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Since there seems to be a general consensus to delete, I'm deleting these now. M. H. Avril 07:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) FONTY IS A DOLL If you say in your twitter that you'll marry Nicki (Drake) the media will believe it. The same with this tweet: http://www.celebritytweet.com/link.php?s=http://t.co/uT7h5ti3 This is serious people. The wiki is turning a NEST OF RUMORS (Rosa, the late Loriee, fake covers artwork and Fonty). We need to be a little more strict with the articles. At least clarify that is a rumor. -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 03:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Rosa is not a rumor. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 10:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm talking about the rumors about Rosa, like that she is on I Am Music Tour (which is impossible) and in the video of Turn Me On. I think she will reappear when Nicki do a song with an Spanish-speaker artist (like J-Lo, Ricky Martin, etc.) Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 21:44, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: To come to think of it, maybe Rosa did reappear. Listen to Whip It again. It sounds like a J-Lo type song to me and like 90% of the critics out there. We always assume that this is Barbie singing. Could be Rosa? Guess we'll find out in due time! MaxxZolanski 23:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I also believe that Rosa is in Turn Me On (When she sing "Don't let me die young" I feel a spanish speak there but nothing to do with this wiki if is just a rumor. Hope Nicki tell us soon! Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 01:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) 'Deleting MaxxZolanski' Remember how about a year ago, he was going around being a cock, and deleting Alter Ego's that were Real? Well, we must get back at him to let him see how it feels. You mean justice or payback? Because I'm against the second Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 19:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Mhvril69 or what eva his name is! He iss constantly deleting pages that r official, and remember Loriee, the person who made that page spicificaly stated that it was a fanmade alter ego. Did he called a fanmade alter ego??? How a big confusion!!! When he called Loriee a fanmade alter ego? In that case, he barely said it. Also, fake content should be added on a blog or userpage. Also, name one deleted page that are official that Mhavril deleted Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 19:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) OMG, Whoever did this thing is RETARDED Yall didnt do anything ::Ouch! haha M. H. Avril (talk) 04:40, September 25, 2012 (UTC) We should delete that user who said that we have to delete Mhavril39!Nicky Nanov/Dick Volski (talk) 17:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Category:Bible Nicki Don't see what's the point of this category!Nicky Nanov/Dick Volski (talk) 15:50, November 23, 2012 (UTC) : I already delete it, thanks Nicky ;) va.va.voom 23:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Loriee Zolanski Someone made category about her.Let's do not talk about it again!She is fanmade!Nicky Nanov/Dick Volski (talk) 20:32, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Done. M. H. Avril (talk) 22:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Somebody created the page again!Nicky Nanov/Dick Volski (talk) 19:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Saingles I am problably starting to be annoying,but anyway!This category needs to be deleted,because: #.It contains no pages in it. #There is already a cateogry for Nicki's singles. Nicky Nanov/Dick Volski (talk) 11:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm That Chick I propose the deletion of the page "I'm That Chick". Reasons: #Minaj doesn't know anything about the song. #It wasn't released under the label of Minaj. #Neither Nicki or her label have confirmed the release of that song. #Enur is not related in any way with Minaj, neither her label. #Minaj is not making money of it. Add the templates if you agree with the deletion, if you disagree with the deletion, or if you don't care about it. : I support the deletion of the page. Although, we can merge this page and *ucci *ucci into Enur article. --va.va.voom 23:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) : I support the deletion of this page, I agree wtih Andy, in that maybe it should be a part of *ucci *ucci, but even that maybe not! It is not official or really anything to do wtith Nicki except a recycled verse of hers! If I were to make a remix with one of her verses, it would not be official just because it uses one of her past verses! If that makes sense, I rest my case! : .I changed my opinion!The song is available on iTunes,it has cover artwork,it has music video,but it was never performed by Nicki or Enur live,Nicki even doesn't sing in the song,they used sampled her vocals.She never tweeted something about it and she never said something about the song in the interviews!Nickyyckin (talk) 13:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : . As you detailed above, it's all really from another song. It would be fair to mention it in the Ucci Ucci article since it's by the same person, but that's it. M. H. Avril (talk) 21:10, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess the best would be merge I'm That Chick and Ucci Ucci. --va.va.voom 21:46, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::